


Sparkling party part two

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [33]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: The bots continue on with Bumblebee's party, and he's loving all of the attention!





	1. A safe place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots are glad they have a safe and well hidden place for their base. And for a little Sparkling to grow.


	2. Bulkhead's gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead gives little Bee what he thinks is a prefect match for his first upgrade...Ratchet thinks Bee is too young for that, but does agree...though he would never admit it.


	3. Wrecker style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet just does not agree with a Wrecker's manners.


	4. Quick learner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet informs the other bots to be careful what they say or do, only to be reminded that he has to as well.


	5. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Bumblebee doesn't realize just how lucky he is.


	6. Sleepyhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebot is getting sleepy!


	7. Any time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Bee had a big day. Now he is ready for a good nap.


End file.
